User talk:Sgtcook
Leave a action=edit&section=new}} message. ---- Hi Sgtcook -- we are excited to have Top Trumps Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hey I see your 5 page wiki and raise you 395 pages. I manage a Top Trumps Wiki myself. And loads of pages have already being created. --62.249.237.223 15:35, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Packs template Hi, I'd be happy to help you with your template. It doesn't look like it's broken on the example page you sent me to. Can you describe more about what you'd like to do with it? -- JSharp (talk) 17:30, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Im back Hi Sgtcook Im back after spells on other wikis we have only chatted a few times since mainly on the chat bar at the Simpsons Wiki. So... Hows Things?Stelios7/(Zanderzx) From Steli Entertainment 12:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, i have noticed you do not edit here any more. I will be happy to take over if you just grant me admin status. It probably will happen anyway as i have asked to adopt but I think it would be better coming from you. I just need to restore some deleted pages by that new admin guy. Thanks, Solar Dragon 20:48, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi again, you asked me to remind you so here we go. Also, have you thought about returning? Solar Dragon 15:10, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, you don't have to buy Top Trumps. It would be nice to see you around the forum even if you don't chat about Top Trumps and just on Off Topic. Solar Dragon 15:38, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well, I should be doing coursework right now. Lol. Solar Dragon 15:54, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Top Trumps Forum Activity is very low there. We have had a few topics coming up about the low amount of activity. We would be glad to see some more familiar faces around once in a while. Could you at least say hi again as we do miss some of the older members. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 21:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :All right. Great. Hope to see you back. Anyway, what you revising for? ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 22:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I have an Addition Biology exam in 2 days (Thursday) and an English Language exam next week as well as Additional Physics to be revising for. I really can't be bothered though. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 22:10, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Your user name was exactly the same. I can't tell you about your pass word though. ☆The Solar Dragon (Talk)☆ 16:07, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:19, June 3, 2010 (UTC)